1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load carrier for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a load carrier with mounting means to support the carrier on the vehicle's existing longitudinal slats located on the horizontal roof surface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Slat-type adjustable luggage carriers for automotive vehicles have become very popular. Examples of such article carriers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,886; 4,754,905; 4,516,709; 4,261,496; 4,245,764; 4,239,139; 4,132,335; 4,099,658 and others. The present invention integrates the advantages of the slat-type adjustable article carrier with a unique load carrier capable of securing multi-sport rack systems accessories. This load carrier is securely fastened to the existing horizontal slats by mounting means which conform the rack or carrier crossbars to a vehicle's particular width and position.
Problems and difficulties exist with conventional sports rack or carrier devices, which stem largely from the fact that a variety of racks will not fit onto the roof slats of a vehicle. In some instances, straps with hooked brackets are used in combination with the rain gutter on the vehicle roof to hold down the rack or carrier. This device damages or marks the painted surface. Also, most prior racks or carriers are not theft-proof.